


hands on me

by celestialyong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, One Shot, Party, Rich Daniel, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, shy jihoon, whipped daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialyong/pseuds/celestialyong
Summary: kang daniel is what most people would call the 'king of the school'. he's handsome, rich and a great student. he studies very well and his parents own a big and popular company in the country. at school, he is pretty popular with both girls and boys and he's enjoying that a lot. he has everything he wants and ever dreamed of and he loved his life.the second he saw park jihoon though, standing at a counter during a party, smiling and laughing, looking so incredible gorgeous and ethereal, daniel all of a sudden wasn't sure about owning everything he wanted. now, after seeing him and learning about him a bit, daniel also wants to own jihoon.





	hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> hello.  
> i actually posted this once already but decided to delete it for personal reasons.  
> now, it's back on here again and hopefully you'll enjoy it !!  
> i'm already sorry for any possible grammatical or spelling mistakes.

for most students, school is a place they would rather not go to and forget as soon as possible. however, even if it really is bad and shit, school is a place where most things start and where you learn, where you meet new people and where you start to live your life. many people hate school but school teaches a lot of things, and with that not only maths, english or science.

daniel sighed and pushed the heavy glass doors open and immediately received lots of glances from various other students. once they saw who exactly entered, most girls just started squealing and screaming, immediately starting to talk with each other about him.

most boys just rolled with their eyes, completely annoyed by his presence, before returning to whatever they did before daniel entered the school. most of them played games on their phones, typical stuff boys always do.

almost every student here knew who kang daniel was, what his family does for a living and that he can be dangerous at certain times, that you shouldn't get too close to him. everyone knew about that, yet most people chose to ignore that 'stupid' warning and tried their best to get somehow close to him.

some to tried to befriend him, some tried to convince him to date them. in the end though, those people, especially the girls who always come up to him, are the ones running away with tears in their eyes, later being the ones who hate the male more than anything else.

most girls go up to him and ask him to date them and to be in a relationship with them, some ask him even to simply ‘fuck’ them. it was definitely weird, especially the last one of these.

daniel however declined everyone who even started to ask about that, no matter if it's a girl or a boy. he doesn't want to date anyone. he decided that a few months ago.

daniel has never been a relationship with someone from his school and he wants it to stay that way. he doesn’t want shit to happen in his school. there was a girl and a boy he dated earlier somewhen in his younger days but these two weren't part of this school. they lived far away.

the girl was someone from his old elementary school. they dated for a few months but you can't really call that dating since both of them weren't able to understand what 'love' meant back then. they were way too young for that.

the boy however was a foreigner that lived and probably still lives in america. daniel once met him on the streets in a cafe two years ago when he used to stay in the states with his father who was only there because of his work. daniel back then decided to go with him to america since he's never been there before and was actually interested in it.

daniel dated the boy for a good whole month before the boy apparently ‘got bored of him’ and cheated on daniel, right in front of his own two eyes. that's also when daniel decided to go back to korea. he had enough of the states once he found out about getting cheated on.

it was an experience that deeply hurt him and is one of the reasons he stopped dating around like everyone else. it is something he can’t forget. it hurt him a lot and yet, it also taught him something important back then.

after he saw what he apparently shouldn’t, he didn't want to stay in the america anymore and since that day, he hasn't even been back there. he doesn't even think of go there ever again. he doesn't want the same to happen again.

afterwards, daniel decided to not just trust people who say they like or love him this easily ever again. he now knew what could happen with stuff like this, if he just trusts whatever someone says to him or if they tell him that they're, apparently, in love with him.

at school, no one except his close friends know about what happened and why daniel is this closed to everyone, why he doesn't accept new people often in his daily life.

daniel of course knew that he could have anyone here, he just had to breathe in order to make someone his, but he chose not to date anyone. he doesn't want to do that these days and that's that. he’s not in the mood to date around.

like most boys his age, he of course sometimes sleeps around with a few people he meets at bars or clubs too. but none of them turned out to be girlfriends or boyfriends in the end. he just slept with them and that’s that.

and also like everyone else, daniel hated to go to school. no one really liked school and neither does daniel. he hated to spend most of his time in a place he doesn't want to stay or even go to. each morning just brings more stress to the male and each morning destroys his mood even further.

many students call him 'the ace' of the school because of his good grades and his amazing skills in almost all subjects. many teachers are happy with him and his grades because of his hard work. in reality though, daniel hates being one of the best students here.

he never liked it since he never finds the motivation to study. he hated studying back in elementary school already and he still hates it. he really hates studying, spending his time to revise stuff he either doesn't understand or doesn't even want to learn. however, because of his parents, he is forced to be the best in literally everything. he has to.

his parents don't really care about anything else except their business, their company and their good reputation. they force daniel to have a good reputation as well which really sucks. if daniel does something wrong, it, whatever he did, would apparently affect their whole career and he would ruin everything they've built up till now. that's what they once said to him.

daniel doesn't even see them that often these days anymore because they either spend the whole day at the company or somewhere overseas. daniel only sees them on some random holidays, but these are also very rare.

it sucks, it definitely sucks. it doesn't even feel like they're a family anymore and that destroys his whole heart at some times. he misses them so much. he misses laughing with them and playing games in the evenings. but at the same time, he hates them a lot for being like this. they think their company is way more important than their own son.

and when they first decided that, daniel was way too young to understand. he often spent his days at his grandmother’s or his friend’s, completely alone. now, since he was way older and mature now, he finally understood what they meant.

he doesn’t even live with his parents anymore. he moved out around one year ago and bought himself a flat somewhere his parents hopefully won't find him that easily again. daniel also never told his parents where he moved to. he decided that it would be the best that way, hopefully for both sides.

he has to be good in school because of his parents. and for him, it's one of the things he hates the most. yes, daniel is rich and handsome. he can get whatever he wants easier than anything or anyone else. but he actually hates it. there are also days where he hates being rich.

he wants to work for his money, he wants to work and not get it just easily like that without doing stuff at all. he feels bad for all the people who have to work their ass off and be stressed out afterwards for weeks while he gets it pressed in the hands for just coming home from school or breathing. it doesn't feel fair at all and he hates it.

at most times, daniel really wished that he wasn't who he actually was. he doesn't want to be rich, handsome or anything else. sure, he sometimes is thankful for these things. but he sometimes hates it and wants to change it. these things however can never be changed no matter how hard he always tries. 

today however, daniel was in a slightly better mood than the last few days. today was a great day, a very great one even. and that's something probably all students here can agree on.

the school had a huge party planned this evening, something that happens only once a year. it's something the teachers decided to do a few years ago in order to let their students relieve their stress at least once a year. they called it ‘having a nice time with each other’. some teachers are also joining and usually, it's very fun. you have lots of fun there and it really is refreshing and relaxing most times.

that evening is something daniel has looked forwards to since the first day of this year. he usually enjoys parties like these the most and is also the one who drinks like crazy there. daniel of course doesn't drink enough to pass out somewhere after fucking something up, but he does drink a lot.

he, at least, drinks more than his friends. he enjoys drinks and alcohol a lot though so these two things aren't a problem for the blond haired male. he can tolerate alcohol very well.

during his first class, the blonde-haired was completely away with all of his thoughts. they were far away from where they actually should be. everything his teacher said went into one ear of his and left through the other one. daniel entered the room, sat down and started drawing in his book. that’s all he did so far. he really didn’t listen at all.

how could anyone even focus on school, especially today, when everyone would be partying their ass of and everyone would be drunk later on? daniel was sure every student wasn’t paying attention to any lesson today.

daniel didn't want to wait which is why he just ended up drawing some sketches into his book, something he always does when he's extremely bored. that’s sadly the majority of his time at school. no one of the students in the room were listening.

none of the students were paying any attention to whatever the teacher said since most of them were either busy talking with each other, playing some games on their phones or chatting online with someone else. 

the teacher obviously noticed all of that and often warned them about giving them even more work afterwards, but nobody listened which is why he just sighed and ended the lesson earlier than actually planned. he probably also didn't want to do anything on such an amazing day.

the day wasn't over yet, but it at least was shorter than usual. it was a win which daniel happily accepted without thinking too much about it. he just stood up and screamed innerly out of pure happiness.

daniel quickly packed all of his stuff before leaving the room in a rush. he quickly went to the toilet to do his business before running out of the room again. he had to meet his friends and plan what they'd do later and who would bring what. that's what they always did in advance.

the second he stepped outside and turned around the corner was when he bumped into someone which resulted in both of them falling down because of the hard impact. daniel ran into the person, he ran straight into the person.

daniel just stood up again, sighing deeply, before brushing the dust of his clothes. Finished with that, he then finally averted his gaze, taking a look at the person he just bumped in to.

it was a younger looking boy with messy, yet cute brown hair. he wore a pink sweater with black pants and was currently busy with collecting all his books again which fell down because of daniel. he looked interesting for some reason and daniel couldn't really tell why, but he was sure he has never seen him here before. that simple reason alone made daniel's brain want to help him which he, in the end, also did.

,, oh my god, i'm so sorry for bumping into you. it wasn't on purpose. i didn't see you and i was currently in a rush. '' daniel said carefully while bending down and helping the boy to collect the rest of the books that were now shattered around on the floor. the boy just nodded, way too busy to answer him.

after daniel collected the few books the boy didn't, he straightened his back again before giving them over, finally being able to take a good look at the boys face. and daniel was sure his eyes widened the second he saw the brunette's face.

the boy was cute, very cute even. he was smaller and less brouder than daniel himself, but he looked adorable and handsome. those two things combined were definitely a dangerous combination, but daniel loved it.

after taking some time to look at him, daniel was now 100% sure that he has never met him before since he usually remembers the whole school by their faces. it's only natural that you recognize most of the people you meet each day at school. you may not know their names, but their faces someday burn themselves into your brain.

but the boy in front of daniel was different. he really looked like he has never been here and that made daniel interested in him. he wanted to know more about him. that’s something he has never done before, especially after what happened with the boy in america.

,, thank you for helping me... '' the boy said, gifting daniel with a smile. he was adorable, so cute and so adorable. the boy pulled the 'me' of the sentence long, not knowing how to call the male in front of him since he doesn't have any name to call him. he probably doesn't even have any clue who's standing in front of him.

daniel obviously knew what to do. he knew what to do since he was involved in various meetings and conversations with business people and with people from school, including teachers. he knew what to do firstly because of his parents and secondly because of everyone else here at school. he was definitely used to sentences like these and knew what to answer to that.

he answered almost automatically. ,, i'm kang daniel. it's nice to meet you. and once again, i'm sorry. i wasn't looking where i was going. ''

the boy in front of him smiled again before shaking his head, his hair getting thrown from one direction into the other. it looked so adorable. daniel was sure the boy was getting cuter each second and it was slowly starting to bother him.

he can't just crush on a boy he just bumped into. that would be way too cliche and even though he knew that, daniel still thought that the boy was incredibly adorable.

,, i'm park jihoon. it's nice to meet you too and i'm really fine so please stop apologizing the whole time. '' he said, still smiling a bit while shaking his head. ,, i should've looked where i was going too so please don't apologize anymore. it's not your fault and, i'm sorry for suddenly saying this, but my class starts soon so i have to go now before i come to late. ''

daniel just nodded, not even having the chance to say bye, while he watched the boy he just met run past him down the hallway. he didn't know anything except his name, but he was definitely planning on finding out more about him. he was interested. he was very interested in him.

daniel watched him walk away before he shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts about the cute boy before turning around, making his way towards his own class in order to meet his friends.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

daniel was currently inside his last class this day. he has been dragging himself and his body to every class so far and his motivation reached the very bottom. he was so bored and he wanted nothing except going home, playing some games and going to the party in the evening.

but instead of actually being at home and playing the games he wanted to, he was here, at school, listening to his teacher. his teacher was currently checking if everyone was attending and it was boring, especially for daniel.

at the end of his check, he all of a sudden walked out of the door, not warning anyone about that. he just walked out of the door and ended up bringing somebody with him.

at first, daniel didn't think about that too much. he just looked down again and went back to drawing small sketches in his book. he already draw his friends and him and was about to draw the scenery outside the window.

the moment some students started to gasp was the moment daniel lazily averted his eyes upwards towards the door. once he saw who entered with his teacher though, his eyes widened immediately. his fingers stopped drawing, the pencil falling out of his hands.

he honestly expected everyone. he expected another teacher or just a random student, but he definitely didn't expect to see jihoon here, in his lesson, at a time like this. he was genuinely surprised by that. taking a look at daniel's face alone could tell that.

quickly, the blonde straightened his back and leaned slightly forward with his head. it has been only around four hours since he last saw the cute male that just entered, and yet, he was once again stunned by his beauty.

daniel was sure he was whipped for him already, but he didn't really care about that. it's obvious that you would fall for such an adorable and pretty boy.

,, please listen everyone. this is park jihoon. '' the teacher suddenly announced, pointing his hand in jihoon's direction. ,, he'll be with you for the rest of the year. i hope you'll accept him the way he is and will treat him very well. he'll part of this class from now on and maybe, you'll also have him in your other classes. ''

the younger male just stood there, letting his eyes wander through the many people sitting there. he looked at everyone for a short moment and ended up looking at daniel. the moment his eyes met daniel's, he started smiling very slightly, waving lightly towards him.

,, jihoon, it's very nice to meet you. please sit next to daniel for this lesson. if you want to, you can remain there and sit beside him for the rest of the year as well. it's your decision. '' the teacher said to jihoon.

the teacher didn't even have to point to show jihoon who daniel is since said male already met him earlier. the brunette only nodded, slowly walking towards daniel, sitting down beside him. daniel watched his every move, watching the way he walked towards him, put his stuff out and the way he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

there was something about jihoon that stood out the most from all people daniel has met till now. there was a force, a certain power, surrounding him that dragged daniel only closer and closer to him.

it felt weird, daniel knew that, and it also sounded weird, but he just knew that jihoon was different than everyone else. he wanted to genuinely interact and talk with the male sitting beside him, get to know him somehow. he just didn't know how exactly.

daniel was also sure that he had a crush on the male sitting beside him. developing a crush within one day probably meant nothing good, but to daniel, it meant a lot. it told him that something inside him was changing, hopefully to the good and better.

since that asshole from america cheated on daniel, the latter hasn’t experienced something like love again. it was like that word completely disappeared from his personal dictionary. and now, since he was starting to crush on jihoon, it apparently came back again. and to daniel, that really meant a lot.

he finally found someone he may get close to all by himself again. he might want to date jihoon later on, to share his clothes with him and go out with jihoon alone. those things started to appear one after one in his mind and made him incredibly happy all of a sudden.

however, he was also scared. he was scared because of the many rumors and because of what happened in his past.

he was sure that jihoon must’ve already found out about daniel because of the many rumors going around at school. daniel was popular here, jihoon must’ve been aware of that by now.

literally everywhere are people talking about how the great kang daniel just walked past them and how he looked at them or how amazingly dressed he looked today. he heard stuff like this everyday and it was annoying, everyone knew that, and yet, no one actually stopped talking like this about him.

after some time, jihoon noticed daniel looking at him. he felt daniel’s eyes burning on his side since he sat down earlier and it was slowly starting to irritate him which is why he turned his head to look at daniel, to meet his eyes. however the moment jihoon locked eyes with daniel, the blonde's eyes immediately widened, quickly averting themselves away towards the front. jihoon only giggled very quietly before turning back to the front again as well.

daniel was embarrassed. he was so embarrassed by what just happened. he didn't expect jihoon to suddenly look back at him. he got caught staring at him.

that's the reason daniel avoided looking at jihoon the whole class, from the moment it happened till the end of the class. he just continued to look forward and pretended to be interested in whatever his teacher was currently talking about. he wasn’t interested in it at all though so it was very hard to pretend to actually be.

the moment the bell rang, everyone all of a sudden started screaming excitedly through the whole room, daniel included. everyone stood up and started screaming. both the teacher and jihoon moved their hands upwards, pressing them on their ears in order to prevent getting any hearing damage.

the teacher didn’t look any different. he looked like always, having his bored expression plastered on his face. jihoon however looked terribly frightened by what’s going on at the moment.

it was completely understandable. just imagine going to your new school on the first day and experiencing the same as jihoon all of a sudden. it was definitely weird if you're not used to having screamers in your class.

daniel looked down to see jihoon still in the same position, still pressing his hands on his ears. the blonde sat down on his chair again, trying to make eye contact with the male beside him. it took some time, but jihoon finally looked towards him, still pressing his hands on his ears.

by now, everyone stopped screaming and was busy packing their stuff inside their bags again. jihoon probably didn’t notice that.

the blonde laughed shortly before pointing towards jihoon’s hands. at first, the brunette didn’t understand. then however, he slowly moved his hands away from his ears to hear no screaming anymore. the male sighed relieved.

,, what’s wrong? ‘’ daniel asked, also packing his stuff back into his bag again.

jihoon just shook his head, watching daniel. he was still shocked by what happened. ,, i should rather ask you all that. like, what’s wrong with you all? why the hell did everyone start screaming like crazy? ‘’

daniel laughed again. it was funny listening to jihoon rant like this. but at the same time, he could completely understand the brown-haired.

,, this evening is kind of special for us all. the school is holding a party. ‘’ daniel started to explain. ,, something like this only happens once a year. that’s why we’re so excited about that. the teachers decided to hold it to let us get rid of our stress for at least one night. there’re lots of games and also drinks there and sometimes, the teachers also join in. it’s really fun. ‘’

jihoon finally started to understand the excitement, nodding. ,, now it all kind of makes sense. i was starting to think you all are completely stupid for a second. it was scary, not gonna lie. ‘’

,, maybe we are stupid, who knows. ‘’ daniel just mumbled. he was finished with packing his stuff and was now waiting for jihoon to do the same.

jihoon took a bit longer, but daniel didn’t care. he wanted to wait for the brunette. he had all the time of the world. he wasn’t in a rush.

,, do you want to come too? ‘’ daniel asked once jihoon was finished. jihoon just looked at him for a second before shrugging with his shoulders.

,, i don’t know. i just started going to this school today. wouldn’t it be weird if i came today already? i mean, no one really knows me. ‘’ jihoon asked, following daniel outside the room. the two of them were headed towards the exit, together, side by side.

the blonde snorted for a second, letting out a disgusting and ugly sound, before stopping in order to look at jihoon properly.

,, jihoon, this party is for everyone. it doesn’t matter if you’re new here or here for years already. today is an important day, for all of us. ‘’ daniel said, locking eyes with the male in front of him. ,, trust me, you’re more than welcome there. everyone would be glad.‘’

jihoon only sighed, not knowing what exactly to answer. he wanted to go, he really wanted to, but being alone there wouldn’t be fun at all. he doesn’t want to be there completely alone.

jihoon made some friends today. he met jinyoung and daehwi during his history class earlier and he’s really glad to be friends with them already. they’re fun and he feels very comfortable around them. they started talking with him the second jihoon sat down next to them and they’ve been talking nonstop during their class together. they’re really cool and he appreciates them a lot already. despite knowing them for like five hours, they’re already better than old friends of his. he really likes them. 

and he obviously also met daniel. going with daniel would be nice as well since he knows him a bit at least and since he was the first person he actually interacted with at this school. but during his other classes, he found out about daniel being the most popular student here. he found out who daniel was. that however doesn’t change anything at all.

but no matter how much jihoon thought about it, he couldn’t answer one certain question. that question somewhen appeared in his head during one of his classes and hasn’t left since then.

jihoon was new, completely new and most likely a huge loner so why would the ‘king of the school’ want to hang out with him at a party? it, for some reason, didn’t make any sense at all for the brunette.

jihoon already knew that daniel was going. but he firstly needed to know if jinyoung and daehwi were also going. only then, jihoon would accept. he didn’t want to go and get thrown away later then.

jihoon heard lots of different things about daniel. he heard so many different rumors and he now wasn’t sure which one’s he should believe and which one’s not. it was all such a huge mess.

,, i don’t know, daniel… ‘’ jihoon said, dragging each word long. he really was unsure with the whole situation and he still didn’t know what to answer.

daniel obviously wasn’t happy with an answer like that. he wanted to get to know jihoon and going with him to the party would be the best opportunity for that. daniel himself was obviously going, but he really wanted jihoon to also go.

,, give me your phone for a moment, jihoon. ‘’ daniel then all of a sudden said, holding a hand out.

jihoon only looked at the hand for a second, then tilting his head to the right side, questioningly. he wasn’t gonna give his phone over that easily. at least not without any reason at all. so he asked. ,, why? why do you need my phone? and for what exactly? ‘’

 

daniel stared at jihoon for a second before he stepped one step closer. it didn’t mean anything, it shouldn’t mean anything. jihoon however took multiple steps defensively backwards.

that move alone made daniel stop. it even stopped his mind for a while. daniel couldn’t explain why jihoon stepped away from him. what bad did he do? was it because of his staring earlier? why was jihoon moving away from him that much?

daniel was helplessly lost at the moment. so he asked he first thing that came into his head.

,, are you scared of me? ‘’ daniel just decided to ask. he didn’t knew what else to ask and that step jihoon took backwards didn’t mean anything good. instead, it rather meant something bad. ,, why are you scared of me? did i do something bad? “

jihoon wasn’t scared of daniel, no. he was far away from being scared by him. he was actually very comfortable with him and was also able to laugh with him. jihoon could be himself with daniel and he liked him. he wasn’t scared of him, he just didn’t know what was true and what not.

,, i’m not scared of you, daniel. ‘’ jihoon truthfully admitted, shaking his head. ,, it’s just that i’m shy naturally. i don’t like it when people are physically way too close to me. it has absolutely nothing to do with you, trust me. i react that way with everyone. it’s something personal, something that developed itself during my past. you don’t have to worry about it all too much. ‘’

daniel was not sure if he was happy about that answer, but he chose to accept it with a simple nod of his. he then stepped backwards again, trying to leave enough space between them.

,, i understand, i’m sorry. “ daniel just said under his breath, apologizing for invading his personal space. ,, oh, and i wanted your phone because i wanted to enter my phone number in it. that way you can just text me your decision later and tell me if you’re going or not. “

now it was jihoon’s turn to feel embarrassed. he shouldn’t‘ve been that protective earlier. he was protective of literally nothing and it was kind of funny, he had to agree.

,, oh, shit. right. uhm, god, i’m sorry. “ jihoon only ranted while searching his phone before finally giving it over to daniel.

,, nah, don’t sweat it. it’s all fine. everyone’s like that somewhen in their life. it’s normal. “ daniel said, giggling because of jihoon’s cuteness. he was really adorable. then, he averted his gaze downwards.

he quickly typed his phone number in his contacts and named himself as ‘daniel <3’. he was sure jihoon would later change it, but he still decided to leave it that way. he found it adorable and he hoped jihoon would at least laugh at it.

,, there, done. “ daniel said, saving it and giving jihoon his phone back. he was excited to see jihoon’s reaction.

the second jihoon looked at the name, a small smile made it’s way on his lips. afterwards, he started to laugh. he laughed genuinely at what daniel saved himself as.

that was the moment daniel was convinced he has a crush on the boy he ran into. he was convinced that his laugh was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen in his whole life. he wanted to see more of it and he wanted to protect it from everything that could harm it.

daniel smirked at jihoon’s reaction. ,, i’m glad you like it. “

jihoon only laughed more. his laugh really was beautiful. ,, i guess i won’t change it then. i’ll just leave it like this. “

daniel had no answer to that, he just nodded, smiling incredibly huge. then, he shortly looked at the clock around his wrist. it was late already and daniel still had to visit minhyun’s in order to take the drinks for later.

,, jihoon, i’m sorry for suddenly saying this and destroying the mood, but i have to go now. it’s getting late already. “ daniel said, still smiling.

jihoon gasped before nodding. ,, yes, of course. i’m sorry for having taken so much of your time. “

daniel stepped closer and moved closer to him and softly patted his shoulder. this time, jihoon didn’t move away from him which made daniel smile. it made him happier.

,, stop apologizing for everything. you didn’t do anything bad, so stop. you didn’t take my time away from me, it’s all fine. “ daniel told him, still patting his shoulder.

then daniel started to walk away, turning around and waving to jihoon who waved happily back to the blonde-haired.

,, don’t forget to write me later. “ daniel screamed through the hallway. ,, i still need an answer from you. “

the last thing daniel saw before closing the doors was jihoon laughing again while nodding.

there has never been a day daniel enjoyed more in his whole life. he had so much fun today and he actually met someone very nice today. he had already closed and saved jihoon in his heart and wanted to protect him from everyone.

after actually talking more and more with him, he found jihoon very interesting and adorable. they’ve only met today and yet daniel was already completely whipped for the other male. it was funny, and yet, daniel felt like he was in heaven.

daniel walked over to minhyun’s house, jumping on his way there a few times out of happiness. he looked like one of these highschool students that were completely in love with someone else. that’s exactly how daniel felt at the moment. and he also looked like that now.

the moment minhyun opened the door to let daniel in was the moment minhyun was the most surprised. daniel looked nothing like he usually does and it was scary.

,, oh my god. kang daniel, what kind of drugs did you take today? and how many did you take? “ minhyun asked him, shocked. ,, are you okay? ‘’

never has daniel looked like this ever before. minhyun has known him since elementary school and he has never seen him being this happy, being this much in love with someone else.

daniel shrugged with his shoulders before laughing, his laugh sounding very happy. ,, i didn’t take any drugs, what the hell are you talking about? life just hit me really badly today and i’m happy it did. “

,, daniel, what happened at school, dude? “ minhyun asked after letting the blonde enter, closing the door after him. ,, you didn’t tell us anything earlier and all of a sudden you’re here looking like this. something happened and i want to know what. “

minhyun eyes wandered up and down and he looked carefully at daniel.

daniel didn’t answer, he just walked towards the living room where guanlin and sungwoon were already sitting. they reacted the same way as minhyun once daniel entered. they apparently were surprised about daniel’s appearance as well.

,, who drugged you? and with what? “ guanlin asked him.

,, what the fuck happened to you? why are you this happy? what happened? “ sungwoon screamed.

daniel didn't know that it would be this visible to everyone else. he however just sat down on the sofa and stared to the ceiling. he was legit whipped for jihoon.

,, daniel, what happened? “ sungwoon once again asked him. minhyun and sungwoon sat on the sofa beside him now while guanlin sat on the carpet right in front of daniel.

the three of them have been at daniel’s side since his late childhood and have been continuously supporting him with everything. they’ve been always by his side. they are the closest to him out of all of daniel’s friends and he really appreciates them a lot.

,, guys, i think i’m in trouble. “ daniel only said, his head still looking up to the ceiling, his eyes feeling heavy. ,, i’m in huge trouble. “

at those words, hell broke loose. minhyun, being the fatherly figure he always is and has been, immediately asked and asked and asked. guanlin started laughing like a dolphin, for no reason at all, and sungwoon tried to calm everyone down as much as possible.

it was so incredible loud. daniel just sighed. he didn’t need this at a moment like this which is why he tried to distract all of them.

he coughed, and all of a sudden, everyone was quiet. everything was quiet again. daniel sighed again before looking at his friends, all three of them looking towards him with huge eyes.

,, daniel, “ guanlin this time said, his eyes being the biggest out of the three. he was genuinely interested in what happened. ,, what happened? why are you in trouble? “

it was funny to see the three of them this worried about him and interested in what happened. they’ve never done that before but to their defense, daniel has never looked his happy ever before either.

usually, daniel would be happy at certain moments only which aren’t all that frequent. but even in those moments, he has never been this happy. he usually also never comes home to them with this much happiness inside his body.

he was so happy, they could even feel that. the atmosphere was filled with happiness and soft feelings all of a sudden, it just didn’t feel right. it felt different, completely different from how it usually was.

daniel sighed, dragging a hand through his hair, then down his face. ,, i think i am whipped for someone and i have no idea what to do. “

first, it was silent, completely silent, nothing hearable except their breathing sounds. then, hell broke loose again, the second time in one minute.

daniel sighed, once again this day. he was questioned from each side about literally everything. it was annoying and yet he loved telling him about what happened.

,, there’s this new guy at our school. his name is park jihoon. today was his first day here and i bumped into him on my way to my second class. we talked a bit after that and then later, he was in my last class again and sat down next to me. “ daniel told them, telling them what happened today and why he was this happy.

,, he sat next to me and he legit is so pretty, i could stare at him for years. he’s so, so gorgeous. then after school, i asked him if he’d like to come to he party with me today but he hasn’t answered yet. “ daniel ended, looking at the ceiling once again.

,, i hate to say this, but you are so whipped for that park guy, daniel. “ guanlin noticed. everyone knew about that an duet it seemed important to say that again.

all of them nodded, daniel included. he was aware of that already.

minhyun however leaned forward. ,, but that’s legit a good thing. that means that daniel is still able to love someone after everything that happened. that means that daniel is starting to get over what happened with that guy from america. those are good news. “

,, that’s true. those are fantastic news. “ sungwoon agreed, nodding to what minhyun just said.

daniel didn’t know what to say. he just hoped that whatever they said was true. he hoped it was. he got hurt a lot when that guy cheated on him and after that, daniel wasn’t sure if he could ever fall for someone ever again.

it happened now though. that could really mean a lot.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

after walking for a few minutes, jihoon arrived back at home, greeting his parents before quickly telling them that yes, everything went well today and that yes, he’s doing good. he quickly told them about what happened at school today, smiling at them.

his parents cared a lot for jihoon and his safety and well being meant a lot to them. they did everything to make him feel happy and healthy. jihoon appreciated that a lot, most times. sometimes, it can be really annoying though.

he quickly ate with his parents before telling him that he had to do some revision, which he obviously didn’t have to because he was new here. his parents however believed him and let him go upstairs in his room.

arriving upstairs, jihoon immediately went back on his phone, checking his messages before creating a groupchat with daehwi and jinyoung.

he still hasn’t asked them about the party. it was important to him to know if they actually are going or not. it also meant a lot to him, he just had to know.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_****_

_****_

jihoon created a groupchat.

_****_

_****_

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** uhm hi you two

__****

jihoon  
sorry to disturb you two all of a sudden like his

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** but i have a question

_****_ ****

**_daehwi  
_** oh hi jihoon.

_****_ ****

**_daehwi  
_** what’s up? what do u have to ask?

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** i heard about this party at school very often today and it seemed interesting so i wanted to ask if you two are going?

_****_ ****

**_jinyoung  
_** hi jihoon uwu

_****_ ****

**_jinyoung  
_** and yes!

_****_ ****

**_daehwi  
_** we’ve been going each year since we started to go to school here. we probably should’ve told you and asked you as well.

_****_ ****

**_jinyoung  
_** we wanted to ask you too but we couldn’t find you after school anywhere

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** could i maybe go with you then? if that’s okay with both of you, that is.

_****_ ****

**_daehwi  
_** of course you can go with us. you don’t even have to ask. just come to the school at 10 pm and wear something sexy and good!!

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** alright then lmao

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** thank you two and see you later

_****_ ****

**_jinyoung  
_** see you later

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

jihoon was so incredible happy, he even almost screamed out of happiness. but he had to hold it in.

screaming now would definitely be weird as fuck. his parents were in the room right under him and he didn’t want to make them worried because of literally nothing.

so, jihoon was going to the party then, it was finally decided. he was going to be with friends and he’ll be happy, he’ll party with friends and he’ll also get to meet new people.

all in all, jihoon was really excited about the party later. going there would be perfect for him, it really would be perfect. there were so many things to see and discover and he’ll maybe also stay and get to talk with daniel.

jihoon couldn’t lie, but daniel was something special. he looked incredible, handsome and very hot. he just was kind of different from everyone else.

jihoon was so embarrassed earlier when he first crashed into him. he was so shocked by daniel’s visuals, he was completely shocked back then. the fact that the two bumped into each other didn’t really make anything better though.

and now that he got to talk a bit with him, he started to understand why daniel was this popular. he was funny, a good moodmaker. he made jihoon laugh so many times in a very short time. he was charismatic and seemed to be a good human being.

that’s when he remembered that he still had daniel’s number. he quickly swiped to daniel’s contact which was still saved as ‘daniel <3’.

jihoon really didn’t want to change it. he see why he should change it. he wanted to leave it that way and he did.

pressing on his name, jihoon wrote him a message. he promised to tell daniel whether he’s going or not earlier today and jihoon has never broken a promise before. and till now, he doesn’t plan on ever breaking a promise.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** daniel, hi, it’s me jihoon.

_****_ ****

**_daniel <3  
_** oh, hello jihoon c:

_****_ ****

**_daniel <3  
_** what’s up? why're you messaging me all of a sudden lol

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** nothing much. btw i have something to tell you.

_****_ ****

**_daniel <3  
_** oooh what is it?

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** i have your answer. i’ll be going to the party later.

_****_ ****

**_daniel <3  
_** wait what aRE YOU SERIOUS OMG

_****_ ****

**_jihoon  
_** yes, i’m serious. i’ll be there at around 10 pm

_****_ ****

**_daniel <3  
_** OKAY NOTED SEE YOU LATER BYE UWU THX

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

jihoon smiled. he was really happy to have met daniel before the party. he was a great help.

standing up from the bed he has been sitting on for a good half hour now, he quickly stretched himself before putting his phone on the charger again. then, he opened his door, walking out of it.

the brunette walked the stairs down before walking into the living room where both of his parents were currently busy watching a drama on tv. jihoon sat down beside his mother before opening his mouth.

,, mom, can i ask you something? “ he asked, watching the drama with them for a while.

she averted her head towards him, nodding while smiling at him. ,, of course, go ahead. what’s up, baby? “

,, today, the school is having a party. “ jihoon started. ,, would it be okay for me to go there then? i’ll stay over at friend’s afterwards. he already told me it would be okay to sleepover at his after the party. “

jihoon was lying about the ‘sleeping over at a friend’s part’. he definitely was lying about that.

he hoped to at least find someone good at the party today that would take him to his home, maybe even sleep with him. jihoon was not planning on coming home today.

he was only looking for something that would relieve his stress. that would most likely be some good drinks and someone that would sleep with him. but never in his whole life would he tell that someone. he was hoping for these things, hoping that they would get those somewhen during the party.

his mother was quiet for a second. everyone could see that she was currently thinking about an answer. then, she nodded, smiling once again. ,, sure, go, baby. have some fun but please come home tomorrow before noon, alright? and also message us tomorrow morning, alright? “

jihoon innerly groaned. he nodded and smiled, reached forwards and hugged his mother. he was thankful. ,, thank you, mom. and yes, i will message you and come home before noon, trust me. “

his mother giggled, kissing her son on the head before letting him go. ,, you’re welcome, angel. have an amazing night today, okay? enjoy it a lot. “

jihoon nodded before standing up and walking over towards his father, hugging him as well. his father hugged him back and told him to be careful.

then jihoon walked upwards again and searched for clothes that would be fit for a party, something in which he looked good in.

after around half an hour of just searching through his clothes, jihoon decided on black ripped jeans that complimented his thighs very well and on a white long sleeved shirt. it wasn’t something all too special, but he looked good in it.

he left the clothes on the table, folded neatly together, before he looked at the clock. he had lots of time left. he played some video games, chatted with jinyoung and watched some videos on youtube.

then, at around 9 pm, he stood up from his bed and started to put the clothes on and style his hair at least a bit. after being done with everything, he stood in front of the mirror, running a hand through his hair before nodding to himself and walking down the stairs once again.

down again, he put his shoes and his jacket on, putting his phone, some money and the keys inside the pocket.

afterwards he walked back to the living room and said his parents bye, waving to them before leaving the house.

outside, he sighed and breathed the fresh air for a second before walking towards the school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

daniel was way earlier than jihoon. daniel has always been one of the earliest people here at the party and that hasn’t changed over the years. he was one of the few people who were always excited for this. he helped to build everything up and started to decorate as well.

it was almost 10 pm now and the school has slowly filled itself with people. most of the people were students, some of them already drunk. some of them were also teachers.

they, the teachers, were in a further corner though, away from all these hormonal teenagers. sadly, daniel was one of them.

daniel himself was dressed with a dark red shirt and black pants. many people told him that he looked very good in this outfit which is the only reason he keeps on dressing himself like this to the school party.

the second he entered, the girls who already arrived already started to rant about how good he looked and how they’d love to spend the night with him. he smirked to himself. now, he really only had to find jihoon.

yeah, that was honesty easier said than actually done. It was already 30 past 10 and daniel still hasn’t seen jihoon. he didn’t even know if the latter decided to come. he hasn’t seen him or anything related to him the whole time and he was starting to feel like jihoon lied to him. his mood all of a sudden got destroyed and reached its bottom.

walking, rather forcing himself to walk, beside sungwoon, the two of them made their way towards the small bar that was put up there. daniel pushed himself in front of everyone and ordered two drinks all for himself.

sungwoon only looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes. he knew that something was up with him. it was pretty noticeable.

earlier, daniel was like a hyperactive puppy, incredibly happy with everything and everyone. now, all of a sudden, he was looking more sad and aggressive, almost emotionless even. the sudden happiness from earlier was completely gone.

,, daniel, what’s wrong with you? who shitted in your pants all of a sudden? “ sungwoon jokingly asked, trying to cheer the other male up. it didn’t work though. it didn’t work at all.

daniel just glanced at him, angrily and furious, before looking forward again, waiting for his two drinks to finally arrive. he was getting anxious with all the waiting.

sungwoon sighed after seeing daniel’s reaction, leaning his elbows against the counter. He was looking at daniel the whole time. ,, daniel, talk to me. what’s wrong? “

daniel wasn’t in the mood to answer, he wasn’t in the mood at all. he only sighed, accepting his two drinks that finally came before drinking one of them in one go.

,, it’s jihoon. “ daniel said, playing with his drink, gripping the glad roughly. ,, it’s his fault. ‘’

sungwoon obviously didn’t understand. he tilted his head to the side, almost similar to a puppy. ,, so what? what’s up with him then? wasn’t he the reason you were this happy earlier? what happened all of a sudden with him? “

,, that’s the thing. i don’t know. i’d ask him myself but he didn’t come. “ daniel admitted, sipping on the second drink of his. he was feeling not well at all at the moment. he was angry. ,, he earlier told me he’d be here half a hour ago but he’s still not here. he’s not here and yet he promised me to come, and now he lied. what an asshole. “

sungwoon laughed very loud before locking his arm in daniel’s, slowly starting to drag him away from the bar. he continued to laugh till they arrived at guanlin’s and minhyun’s.

the two of them were resting on a sofa in one of the empty classrooms. they were allowed to go there when they want to so they always met up there whenever they could. no one used this classroom anymore so it was sort of theirs now.

the two of them were busy playing a card game when the two of them practically crushed in, both of their eyes moving to sungwoon and daniel.

minhyun never drank because of guanlin who was not even allowed to drink. the four of them always spent their time in here, listening to music while chatting about various things. that’s what they did in most of their time at the party, each day, each party.

sometimes, other people also joined them in here. it was a nice method of socializing, a method they all liked and loved to used, a method that had absolutely nothing to do with sex and drugs. it was relaxing, for everyone.

the second daniel entered the room after sungwoon was the second guanlin jumped upwards, standing up and ending the game he was currently playing with minhyun within one second. ,, come with me, man. i have something to show you. you’ll love it, trust me. come. “

that’s all guanlin said before dragging daniel away again. the latter wasn’t even inside the room and he already got dragged away again. first sungwoon dragged daniel, now it was guanlin. daniel sighed.

minhyun was waving to daniel with a smile on his lips before everything daniel was able to see were the walls and people making out.

guanlin literally dragged him back to the bar. he continued to walk a little further than that though, they just passed the bar like that.

in the huge school hall where people usually ate their dinner during breaks, most tables were now occupied by some students and teachers who were talking vigorously with each other. at the entrance of the hall, guanlin finally stopped and let go of daniel.

,, what the hell do you want to show me here? “ daniel mumbled, his voice low and angry. he whipped his head from side to side, trying to find what guanlin wanted to show him. ,, it better be something good, you ass. i didn’t come here for nothing, asshole. “

guanlin only laughed. it was so funny for the younger male to be here, looking at daniel while he was being like this, completely lovesick with a stick up his ass. with a stick up his ass.

then, guanlin shook his head, stopped laughing and pointed at a table in the left corner of the room. he leaned closer to daniel. ,, daniel, calm down. now, look who’s sitting there, you stupid idiot. “

daniel rolled with his eyes, angrily, before they followed guanlin’s finger, slowly. his eyes moved through half of the room, and once he finally landed on what guanlin was pointing at, his eyes immediately widened. his heart started beating faster again, the sadness from earlier completely disappearing.

and there he was. there he actually was, sitting at a table with some other people, smiling and laughing with his whole heart. he ratieded a happy aura, daniel felt it. daniel’s expression immediately changed into something softer.

usually, daniel always told everyone that no, he doesn’t need anything else since he has everything he wants. he can simply buy whatever he wants with no hard work at all. people often ask him that, and yet, they always get the same answer, no matter how often they asked.

but now however, daniel isn’t sure about that anymore. jihoon was something he wanted in his life forever from now on. however, he doesn’t have jihoon yet.

but from this moment on, he wanted him. he wanted him in his life, by his side, smiling and laughing. he needed him.

jihoon really looked beautiful this night. he looked so, so good. even though daniel has only seen him twice in his whole life, in the morning and now, he still looked so breathtakingly beautiful.

the way his hair was parted, the way his shirt hugged his shoulders and waist perfectly - everything about him looked so incredible today. he looked stunning, so, so stunning.

the way the light hit his face and body didn’t help at all, no. instead, it made him look even more perfect. the light colored his hair slightly lighter, turning it into a light brown and his skin, his skin was practically glowing and it looked so pretty.

guanlin just remained by daniel’s side the whole time, noticing the way daniel’s face changed the whole time. his face went from happy to sad to happy to thrilled to excited. for guanlin, it really looked funny.

and even though it was funny to look at, he was happy and glad his friend found someone he wanted to date and love now. it has taken him forever to let a stranger get this close to him. and now that he actually did it again, it meant a lot.

usually, daniel wouldn’t’ve even talked to someone he doesn’t know, which in this case would be jihoon. he has never met jihoon before. he should’ve avoided him like he always did with everyone else. he didn’t though. daniel straight up talked to jihoon the first time he met him and interacted with him.

guanlin smiled happily at daniel, glad his friend is turning to the better, before patting his shoulder, dragging him back to reality from all his thoughts about the brunette.

daniel only looked over to guanlin, a questinglyy gaze in his eyes. he just got disturbed by his younger friend. ,, what? what do you want? “

guanlin smiled, walked closer to him, getting closer to his ear. he put a hand against daniel’s war, wanting him to understand what he’s about to say.

,, go get him, tiger. but please don’t forget the condoms though. “ after those words, guanlin immediately ran away, laughing as loud as possible. his laugh was so loud, it was even hearable through all the music.

daniel, completely shocked, only shouted after him, embarrassed and angry. ,, yah, lai guanlin. “

after watching guanlin disappear within the many people in the, now, dancing crowd, daniel shook his head before turning to jihoon’s direction again. would it be weird for him to walk over and drag him away from his friends? it most likely would, yeah.

however, the second daniel wanted to walk towards him, jihoon’s eyes met his, looking right into daniel’s brown orbs. jihoon quickly recognized him, his eyes widened once he saw daniel there. he waved to him before talking vigorously with the people at his table.

then, daniel only saw jihoon nod before said male slowly walked closer and closer to where daniel stood. he didn’t expect jihoon to suddenly come towards him, which is the reason he stood there like paralyzed. 

,, hey, daniel! ‘’ jihoon screamed over the music once he finally was in daniel’s reach. he smiled, beautifully and prettily. ,, it took me forever to find you. where were you? i tried to find you but i didn’t find you anywhere. ‘’

daniel smiled, waving to him in a cute and happy way. ,, i was with some of my friends. we drank a bit and then we went to play some games. i also tried to find you. you should’ve told me you were here with friends. “

jihoon gasped. ,, you mean jinyoung and daehwi? i didn’t really know they were coming, they just told me a few hours ago. “

daniel slowly walked away from the hall back to the small bar. there, the two of them could easily talk and drink in peace without any disturbance. and that’s exactly what daniel wanted at the moment.

,, jinyoung and daehwi? did you meet them today? “ daniel asked, wanting to interact with jihoon a little bit more. daniel knew about those two, he just pretend to not know them az all at the moment.

jihoon nodded, simply following daniel wherever he went. he smiled. ,, yeah, i met them during class today. they stated to talk with me and we kind of befriended each other. we were talking a bit about the school earlier. and then, then i saw you standing there and i just had to come over. “

that made daniel smile. he was happy jihoon felt this comfortable with him already. it really made him happy.

the two of them walked over to the bar, sat down on the free chairs there and ordered some drinks. daniel, as always, ordered something stronger, while jihoon ordered himself something light.

,, you seem to be able to handle alcohol very well, kang daniel. “ jihoon said, laughing, after watching the bartender who started to make their drinks.

daniel only smirked at that. it was true. ,, why? “

the brunette shook his head, watching the bartender do the drinks. ,, it just looked that way for me right now? and some rumors i heard also said that you love to drink and do that at every party. so, i just thought it’d be that way then. “

daniel didn’t imagine hearing that word out of jihoon’s mouth.

rumors.

jihoon heard rumors about daniel.

he heard them.

daniel’s heart shortly stopped. he was not sure what kind of rumors the smaller male heard, but to be honest, he didn’t even want to know. he was scared.

there are lots of different types of rumors about daniel going around these days, from him fucking boys for fun to him not being who he actually is. all of these, the not safe for work ones, were completely false, just huge lies.

most of these rumors were complete shit. most of these rumors were there to destroy daniel and his good reputation. most of these rumors say that daniel is a heartless bastard and wants nothing except a good fuck.

none of them are true, literally no single rumor about daniel has been true so far and it will definitely remain that way. rumors are placed in the world to destroy people and daniel hated that, a lot.

most people don’t believe those stupid rumors which is the right way to go. however, there are people who actually believe these though, and just thinking about jihoon being one of them made daniel’s heart heavy.

,, rumors, huh? so you did hear rumors about me after all… “ daniel said, accepting the drink he just got before drinking out of it, scrunching his face together because of the hard smell. ,, so, what kind of rumors did you hear about me? i guess you must’ve heard lots of different ones… “

jihoon looked over to daniel. something felt different, something felt not right.

all of a sudden, daniel’s whole aura seemed to have changed incredibly fast in a short matter of time. daniel used to have a happy aura around him, making jihoon smile. now, jihoon felt absolutely nothing, no happiness at all.

it was as if daniel changed persons for a moment and jihoon didn’t like that at all. he couldn’t stand it.

,, yeah, i heard… lots of stuff from all these students here. “ jihoon admitted, drinking a bit from his drink as well. his eyes remained on daniel the whole time. ,, there were so many rumors and all of them were completely different from each other. it’s kind of scary even, not gonna lie. i don’t want to think about most of them. “

daniel hummed, busy with just drinking. jihoon told him everything he wanted to know with that last sentence. he listened to jihoon, but his good and happy mood was gone once again.

for around one minute the two males remained that way, in complete silence. jihoon had enough of that then.

it hurt to see him like this. he didn’t like daniel being this way. it just didn’t feel right for him to be this way. daniel should be and stay happy, make the people around him happy, and that’s that. it really hurt to see him that way.

,, daniel, what’s wrong? “ jihoon then decided to ask, breaking daniel with that. ,, are you okay? you can always talk to me if you want to. “

daniel’s eyes widened before he stared at an invisible point in front him, remaining in that position. then, he let out a laugh before shaking his head.

no one has been really interested in how daniel feels and felt the last days, weeks and even months. minhyun, sungwoon and guanlin were the only ones that were genuinely interested in daniel’s feelings and his well being. they are his best friends, the people the closest to him.

the rest of the people daniel knew from somewhere were absolutely not interested in how he feels. they were only interested in his wealth and his looks. that’s all the most are interested in, and as sad as it is, it’s the truth. it hurts.

hearing those three words, ‘are you okay?’, from jihoon, someone he’s not even that familiar with, really meant a lot to him and made him emotional. jihoon was the first person beside his friends that asked him that and actually meant it serious. that meant so much to the blonde.

,, truthfully, no, i’m not. i’m not okay. “ daniel said, his emotions running amok inside him. he felt so much at the same time. ,, i’m not okay. “

that’s when daniel really started to get emotional, completely overwhelmed by all these feelings. a small, shiny tear started to make its way out of his eye, rolling out of his eye, rolling slowly down his cheek.

the moment daniel actually answered, jihoon immediately knew that something was not right, that something was wrong and that he needed to do something, now.

but now, seeing daniel this close on crying, jihoon knew that they had to go somewhere alone. he can’t just try to make daniel happy in between many sweaty and drunk people. and if anyone would see daniel like this, crying, completely sad, they would get the wrong idea and more rumors would be created. that’s not what jihoon wanted.

jihoon took both of their drinks and gave them back to the bartender, thanking him for having done them for the two of them. then, he stood up, wrapping his arms around daniel before dragging him away from and off the chair.

,, daniel, come on. follow me. “ jihoon whispered into his ear before dragging him by the wrist away from the whole bar.

daniel couldn’t do anything else except following the male in front of him, letting himself get dragged away for the third time today. he had nothing against it though.

jihoon didn’t know the school very well. he just went through the hallways in hope to find a empty classroom where the two of them could say for a while at least. jihoon was about to give up with his search when he finally found an empty room. he practically ran towards it, ripping the door open and shoving daniel inside before closing the door again.

daniel was exhausted and tired, from both the walking and his feelings. he sat down on one of the chairs standing around in the room, sighing the second he could finally relax again.

,, daniel, what’s wrong? you have to talk to me, otherwise i can’t understand what’s wrong. ‘’ jihoon carefully said, slowly appearing in front of daniel’s view. he was crouching in front of daniel, his face showing how concerned and worried he was at the moment. it was heartwarming.

since daniel didn’t answer, jihoon immediately took that as a ‘no’. ,, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. i just want to help you. “

daniel shook his head, rubbing his eyes in order to get rid of the sudden sadness and the tears that appeared there.

,, no, i’ll tell you, don’t worry. “ daniel said after rubbing his eyes, looking at jihoon.

said male now stood up before sitting down on the table next to daniel. that way, he could be close to him and listen to him better.

,, you heard rumors, right? “ daniel asked to which jihoon nodded. ,, don’t believe any of them. they’re all false. “

,, i wasn’t going to believe any of them anyway. “ jihoon then answered to that.,, i would only start believing them if you told me they’re right which you didn’t. is that why you’re that anxious? “

daniel nodded, taking a deep breath before sighing. he then closed his eyes before starting to explain why he was this, why he was behaving like this.

,, i don’t have a good past with rumors. they’re everything these days and they’re everywhere and most of them are just stupid shit someone thought of. “ daniel started to explain. ,, when i was younger, i lost all my friends because of stupid rumors like these. people stopped talking to me, stopped interacting with me. some of them pretended i was not even there. i was still a child back then. “

jihoon carefully placed a hand on daniel’s shoulder, showing him that he’s here for him and that he doesn’t have to worry.

,, my parents aren’t ‘parent material’ either. they hate rumors and think that that might be the reason they’d maybe flop later somewhere. “ daniel continued, his eyes still closed. ,, rumors almost destroyed my whole life, which is the reason why i hate them so much. minhyun, sungwoon and guanlin, my only ‘real’ friends at the moment, are the only people that stayed with me after everything that happened. the rest of my friends simply just disappeared. “

jihoon had enough after seeing more tears roll out of daniel’s eye. he stood up, jumping off the table before stepping between daniel’s legs, wrapping his arms around daniel. he hugged daniel close to his smaller body, stroking his head lovingly.

,, it’s all okay, daniel. “ jihoon carefully whispered, hugging him as close as possible. ,, they’re only rumors. unless you actually confirm them, no one would believe them. most students here love you so much, they only listen to you. the people that believe them just like that are simply completely stupid and own only one brain cell. “

that made daniel laugh. he laughed into jihoon’s shirt before wrapping his arms around jihoon now as well, finally hugging him back.

,, rumors are shit, jihoon. “ daniel said, still crying a bit. he was slightly cheered up now though. ,, they’re so shit. i hate them so much. “

,, me too, trust me. i hate them too. “ jihoon answered back, rubbing daniel’s back carefully.

they spent a lot of time, staying like this, hugging themselves a lot. that’s only when jihoon noticed the position they’re actually in right now. if someone would come in now, that person would definitely think wrong. but jihoon wouldn’t blame her or him, the two of them were really in a weird position at the moment.

but neither of them complained. they remained in that position and enjoyed the company of the other one. it was nice, to be honest. it felt nice.

they remained in that position until daniel all of a sudden moved backwards, his arms still on jihoon’s waist though, remaining there. daniel looked up to jihoon with soft eyes, jihoon couldn’t help but get lost in them.

the two of them were like that, staring into each other’s eyes before daniel slowly moved forward, getting closer and closer to jihoon’s lips. he came closer and closer each second, and even though jihoon should probably move away, he did not do that.

jihoon stayed like this, in the same position he was in since the beginning, not moving one inch away. he let daniel get this close to him.

the blonde stopped in right in front of jihoon’s lips, stopping there, looking up to jihoon with doe eyes.

,, may i? “ was all he whispered before jihoon nodded, giving him approval to kiss him.

daniel smiled for a second before getting rid of the small space between them, finally kissing jihoon after a long day. daniel felt happiness inside him blow up the second he laid his lips upon jihoon’s. it felt like hundreds, maybe even millions, of butterflies started to fly in his stomach, all at the same time.

they softly moved their lips on top of each other, carefully. daniel enjoyed it a lot. it distracted him and made him feel much, much better.

now, he was happy again, the stupid rumors the last thing he would think about at the moment. jihoon was all he was thinking about. he was thinking about jihoon and his beautiful lips.

after some time however, the softness of that kiss slowly started to disappear. both of them were practically eating each other now, the soft, short kisses from earlier nowhere to be found anymore.

jihoon moved closer and closer to daniel, pressing himself against him, softly sitting down on top of his thighs. daniel gladly accepted that, his hands moving from jihoon’s waist down to his thighs, staying there.

the two of them continued to kiss each other like this, slowly starting to make out. jihoon could slowly feel something developing under him and he smirked, grinding softly into daniel. said male immediately moaned at the sudden movement, stopping the kiss for a moment. he then looked into jihoon’s eyes.

daniel’s eyes were fully blown up now because of the sudden lust, his lips redder than red could describe. he looked so beautiful like this, jihoon innerly took a picture of that and tried his best to not forget it that easily again.

daniel however immediately went back to kissing jihoon, his hands moving towards jihoon’s soft butt, stroking it softly before grabbing it, making the smaller male gasp.

,, not here. ’’ jihoon whispered against daniel’s lips the second they parted. jihoon’s breath kept hitting daniel’s lips and it was hard for the blonde to not kiss jihoon immediately again. ,, let’s go somewhere else, daniel. ‘’

daniel was like paralyzed by just looking at jihoon’s beauty at the moment. said male looked like an angel at the moment, so beautiful, completely ethereal-looking.

the blonde could only nod, being obedient like a dog, before he stood up. his hand wrapped itself around jihoon’s wrist, dragging him away. daniel opened the door of the classroom they stayed in rather roughly with lots of power, dragging jihoon to the exit.

the cold air suddenly hit the two of them once daniel opened the exit door, the wind flying through their hair, messing it up a bit. the cold air felt good though. it was a good, yet small refreshment from all the hot air inside the school.

jihoon couldn’t even think straight anymore. daniel just kept on dragging the male somewhere. the taller one of the two males, daniel, dragged him towards a expensive looking car. it looked very expensive, the colors very nice, the model rather new.

daniel stopped for a moment, taking the keys out of his pocket before opening the car, forcing jihoon to sit in the passenger seat what he glady did. daniel was very gentlemanlike at the moment, opening the door and closing the door after jihoon sat down. then, he moved to the driver’s seat, starting the car and driving away from the parking lot.

the drive was rather short, definitely shorter than it should actually be, because daniel kept on overgoing the limit, driving faster than actually allowed. jihoon often told him to go slightly slower, that they have enough time and that daniel shouldn’t hurry. daniel gave absolutely no fucks though and continued to drive as fast as possible.

during the ride, daniel’s one hand somewhen found its way towards jihoon’s thigh, gripping the muscles there, stroking his thigh. jihoon didn’t like it, he actually loved it. he loved it a lot. he wanted and need more. it was very distracting though, making all of his thoughts go far away from where they should actually be. but he never said anything against it, he never even wanted to.

after around ten minutes, daniel stopped the car faster than jihoon could even notice. daniel leaned over, pressed his lips on top on jihoon’s, kissing the life out of the other male. jihoon immediately kissed him back, one hand of his finding its way towards daniel’s head, gripping on his blonde hair.

daniel moaned at that, groaning. he loved it, a lot. the two of them continued to makeout as much as possible. the car wasn’t giving them much space though. it was kind of narrow in it, giving them not many choices to begin with.

daniel had his grip tightly on jihoon’s waist, stroking the skin of his under his shirt, holding him as close as possible. it was hard to hold him close, but daniel only pressed forward more and more.

the two of them didn’t want to fuck in a car though, which is why they both stopped and stepped out of the car. daniel was in a hurry, wanting nothing except jihoon under him now.

he thought so often about that today already, he was sure it’s unhealthy. he didn’t care though. now, all of his thoughts were about to become reality and he wanted nothing that much in his whole life.

before jihoon could even enter daniel’s house properly though, daniel quickly pressed jihoon against the wall to the left, wasting no time. daniel pressed his lips roughly against jihoon, which in return made jihoon gasp.

the space in jihoon’s pants was slowly getting smaller and smaller, a certain part of his body only continuing to grow without pause. daniel kissed him passionately and roughly. jihoon felt so hot, his whole body was warm, his blood burning. daniel was making him feel so many thing at once, he was feeling so good.

,, not here. “ jihoon mumbled, trying his best to speak between the many kisses he got from daniel. ,, let’s go to the bedroom, daniel. “

daniel continued to kiss jihoon before his hands ran down his waist to his thighs. arrived there, he quickly squeezed them, feeling the hard and squishy flesh and muscles on them before parting from jihoon’s lips.

,, jump. “ was all daniel said, breathing hotly against jihoon’s skin, and jihoon immediately understood and did what he was told.

he jumped upwards, circling his thighs and legs around daniel’s waist, hanging on him now. daniel’s mouth left jihoon’s, moving now downwards to his neck. there, daniel places his mouth softly on top of jihoon’s skin, kissing it softly before starting to suck on it.

the pleasure that went through jihoon’s body from then on was pure heaven. he felt so good, daniel was making him feel so good. he had no words for what was just happening. he just felt so incredible good.

daniel’s mouth moved a lot on jihoon’s neck, kissing every part of it, leaving marks everywhere where he could. jihoon’s neck was colored with many purple and red marks, it looked godly. daniel moves back for a second, looking at the painting he created on jihoon's neck before moaning, placing his lips on jihoon’s again.

,, you are so fucking hot. “ was all daniel said before pressing his lips on jihoon again.

those words alone made jihoon harder than he already was again, his bulge growing. slowly, daniel now finally made his way away from the wall next to the door, finally walking towards the bedroom.

jihoon could’ve taken this time to look at daniel’s home, but he was currently receiving the best kind of pleasure the world has ever seen. he was feeling so good now, he had no time for a stupid house tour. he could always do that later somewhen.

the moment the two of them arrived in daniel’s bedroom, daniel threw jihoon down on his bed, wasting no time at all. the blonde quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and threw his shirt away, revealing his abs and muscles, his golden skin.

jihoon couldn’t look away from him. daniel looked so incredibly gorgeous and ethereal like this. he looked so damn good and hot and handsome. the blonde only watched jihoon literally stare at him, smirking at him.

now jihoon was convinced that kang daniel wanted him dead. just looking at him now was hot. daniel stood there, breathlessly, without a shirt, his hair messy and standing everywhere upwards. he looked so hot, so heavenly, and jihoon moaned from just looking at him.

that was already enough for daniel. he moved on the bed as well, parting jihoon’s thighs carefully while moving in between them, planting himself there. once he made himself comfortable here, he returned back on jihoon’s mouth, kissing the life out of him.

daniel’s hands were moving everywhere on jihoon. he felt his hands everywhere, on his neck, on his stomach and also on his thighs. then, daniel’s hands found their way under jihoon’s shirt.

the moment his cold hands touched jihoon’s cold skin, the brunette moaned loudly into daniel’s mouth, while the other male only smirked. daniel moved backwards before he quickly got rid of jihoon’s shirt. the second jihoon’s soft skin got revealed, daniel immediately attacked it. he was not wasting any time at all.

he was going straight for his nipples, completely teasing the male under him. jihoon felt so much pleasure at the moment and he was sure that if daniel continued to tease him like this, he’d come.

,, stop… teasing me…. “ jihoon moaned. however, his whole body was speaking against his words, daniel obviously knew that. his body jerked back to daniel’s touch.

that’s why he didn’t stop. he never even thought about ‘stopping’. instead, daniel’s one hand now moved downwards, grabbing the very obvious bulge in jihoon’s pants, making the brunette groan and moan. daniel only grabbed it harder, making the male under him moan louder and louder as time passed.

then, jihoon leaned upwards. jihoon turned he whole situation around with one move. jihoon quickly rolled away from daniel, rolling to the side before presssing the blonde into the soft cushions of the bed.

daniel didn’t do anything, he accepted it like this, smirking at jihoon who now sat on his pelvic. from this position, daniel had an amazing view on jihoon and his beauty. it was literally breathtaking. jihoon looked so pretty like this, messy hair and sweaty skin.

jihoon quickly moved out of his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him before making his way towards daniel’s pants, opening them before dragging them down daniel’s long legs. daniel helped him, his want and need slowly getting bigger and bigger. daniel’s pants followed jihoon’s shirt, landing somewhere on the ground.

afterwards, jihoon stood up quickly, removing his pants as well before moving on top of daniel again, his head moving upwards towards daniel’s lips, kissing him once again. the second jihoon’s lips met daniel’s felt so good, daniel moaned again.

his hands found their way back to jihoon’s thighs, grabbing and stroking them. between all the hot and passionate kisses, jihoon slowly began to grind on daniel, making both of them harder while both of them moaned.

they were so loud, the air inside the room hot and sticky, their bodies warm. daniel was sure his neighbours could hear absolutely everything, but he really didn’t care about that. he could explain tomorrow or next week. now, he had to treat the boy on top of him like a king.

after a while that was spent with passionately kissing, grinding on each other and moaning like crazy, daniel decided to take control over the situation again. he wrapped his arms around jihoon before he moved him away, going on top of him again, sucking new marks on his neck.

by now, jihoon’s neck was completely colored with purple bruises, marks. just looking at them made daniel feel hot and bothered again. he sucked a few more bruises onto his soft, beautiful skin, making the male under him moan right into his ear, before daniel moved downwards, closer to jihoon’s clothed dick.

,, stop wasting time, asshole, and finally do something. ‘’ jihoon groaned from above, moaning, angrily. jihoon had no patience anymore, something has to happen, now.

daniel smirked up to him. jihoon innerly decided that this was the hottest thing he has ever seen. the blonde slowly began to take jihoon’s underwear off, dragging the piece of clothing down his legs till they completely disappeared from their view. ,, why so impatient, angel? ‘’

taking a short look at the dick twitching between jihoon’s pure white legs, daniel now knew what to do. with one hand of his, he carefully gripped it while looking at jihoon’s face, filled with pure pleasure only. he was moaning so loud and daniel felt his own dick twitching at the sounds of that.

carefully bringing it into his mouth, wetting the skin of him very softly, jihoon was now a moaning mess, moaning and moaning. daniel was giving him so much pleasure at once, it felt so good, it felt so heavenly. the brunette’s hands gripped the blanket very strongly, his hair messed up, messily on top of the white pillow.

it felt so good, daniel’s mouth around his manliness, but jihoon needed more. he just needed more than that. he gripped daniel’s head, lifting it up, away from his manliness. a line of salvia was connected from his dick to daniel’s mouth and it looked so hot, jihoon moaned again.

daniel looked up to him with doe eyes, blown up due all the lust and passion.

,, what’s wrong? is everything alright? ‘’ daniel asked, concerned. he quickly brushed the salvia way from his mouth. ,, did i do something wrong? ‘’

jihoon shook his head before pointing towards daniel’s manhood which was still covered with his underwear. daniel’s concern disappeared immediately and he smirked again. ,, no, everything’s alright. but, please, i can’t wait anymore. just fuck me already. ‘’

the blonde nodded, standing up while getting rid of his own underwear as fast as possible. he then moved on top of jihoon again, stroking himself a few times before slowly inserting a finger carefully into jihoon. he wanted to prepare him before actually pressing and pounding inside him. he wanted jihoon to feel good, to not be in pain later on.

it felt good, incredible even. but it still wasn’t enough for the brunette. daniel’s fingers weren’t enough. he was moaning the whole time, enjoying that amazing feeling.

after daniel prepared him, having three moving fingers inside him now, daniel moved out of him again. this time, he pressed his manhood against jihoon’s opening.

,, tell me if i go to fast or if it hurts. ‘’ daniel whispered before slowly pressing inside him.

daniel finally pressed himself inside jihoon, groaning at the sudden tightness surrounding his dick, moaning because of that. jihoon did the same. he knew how that felt and also felt the same at the moment. he moaned loudly the second daniel was finally inside him.

daniel wasn’t rough, no. he was very carefully, pressing his dick carefully and slowly inside until he was completely in, taking a deep breath, holding himself back as much as possible. it felt so good. it felt too good to be true even and daniel had trouble being and staying calm. but he had to, for jihoon.

he waited for while, letting jihoon adjust to his length. he tried his best not to move all too much inside him.

,, it’s fine. move. ‘’ jihoon then said after getting used to the feeling of daniel inside him. he felt so stretched, so good, so filled. he could feel daniel’s dick inside him and it felt so good.

daniel nodded before moving, moving in and out again, slowly at first. he moaned the second he moved out, and the second he moved inside again. it felt so perfect.

he slowly began to rock and pound into and out of jihoon, making the feeling inside them grow and grow. jihoon felt too good, he felt like he was in heaven. daniel made him feel so good. just the feeling of daniel inside him was almost enough to make him come right now.

jihoon’s hands found their way around daniel’s neck, pressing him down a bit in order to kiss him. he kissed him, roughly and with lots of passion.

daniel then, right in that moment, hit a certain spot inside jihoon which made him moan louder than ever before. their lips parted. ,, faster, daniel. please, faster and harder. ’’

at those words, daniel only nodded before feeling himself get harder, pressing himself closer to jihoon, pounding now more into him, trying his best to make jihoon feel as good as possible and also to make him come as fast as possible.

daniel himself was close too. that was something jihoon could feel from the way his dick twitched inside him and the way daniel’s breath hit his neck, a short, hot breath after another.

jihoon felt so hot and so goddamn good. jihoon pressed himself as close as possible to daniel then as well, wanting to feel daniel as close as possible and as deep as possible.

daniel kept on hitting the certain spot inside him that made him see so many stars at once and that made him feel so incredible good, he wanted to cry. he felt too good even. jihoon wanted to come, he had to come. his orgasm was building itself up so quickly afterwards, growing and growing with each hit of daniel’s. and before he could even warn daniel about that, he reached his orgasm so quickly.

it crushed upon him once daniel started to pound even faster inside him, making him moan out out of pure pleasure. he moaned so loud. that’s when jihoon came, loud and hard on top of his own stomach.

jihoon didn't even know he came this quickly. he came on top of his stomach, his cum all over his stomach while he tightened around daniel, making the male above him groan and moan as well. hearing daniel moan like that almost made jihoon hard again.

the second jihoon slowly began to tighten himself was also the moment daniel came. daniel released himself with a loud moan inside jihoon that almost made him want to come again. the blonde continued to carefully pound into him a few more times in order to ride both of their orgasms out. afterwards, he carefully pulled out of jihoon, making the brunette moan once again.

jihoon continued to lie down, feeling so empty all of a sudden, while daniel stood up and disappeared. it was definitely weird and jihoon was scared for a while.

why would daniel go immediately after they fucked? that usually meant nothing good at all.

but those worries immediately disappear once he saw daniel enter with a wet towel again. his heart bloomed up at that, he himself growing softer for the blonde haired male. it was adorable what daniel has been doing for him till now.

the blonde quickly cleaned jihoon’s stomach and his entrance, cleaning the cum he left there completely away before bringing the towel away again, throwing it into the sink. he would clean it tomorrow, or someday later.

then, daniel entered his bedroom again, heading straight towards the wardrobe before pulling an oversized hoodie and some boxer shorts out, throwing them into jihoon’s direction before searching himself some clothes to wear.

jihoon felt his heart bloom once again, innerly hitting himself for feeling that way about daniel already.

he put the things daniel gave him on before hiding himself under the blankets, waiting for him to enter the bed again which he did after clothing himself as well.

the bigger male moved under the blanket too, wrapping his arms around jihoon, pressing his face into jihoon’s soft hair, breathing his scent in.

being like this in bed with daniel actually felt very good and jihoon started to like it a lot. he felt safe inside daniel’s arms and had no troubles if stuff like this would happen often from now on.

,, that felt amazing, jihoon. ‘’ daniel then all of a sudden whispered into his hair, dragging him out of all his thoughts back into reality. ,, i can’t even explain how good that just now felt. i don’t think i’ve ever felt this good before. ‘’

jihoon giggled before turning around in daniel’s hug, looking up to him. ,, i felt so good too, it was incredible. but what now? what happens with us now? ‘’

daniel looked at him for a while before leaning forward, capturing jihoon’s lips with his. he stayed like this for a while, kissing him softly. this time, neither of them wanted to rush it.

they both put all their feelings inside, remaining soft and adorable. no hard or rough feelings were in that kiss and after daniel stopped and moved backwards, he cuddled jihoon closer to his broader body.

,, well, i’d like to take you out on a date tomorrow, if that would be okay with you. “ daniel then said, explaining what he had planned. ,, i wanted to get to know you more after school today, and after what we just did, i am 100% sure of that. i’d like to get to know you, park jihoon. you’re interesting and handsome, very funny too. i want to talk more with you, get to know you like normal people would. so, would you go on a date with me tomorrow then? “

jihoon’s heart stopped. he never imagined daniel would be interested in him as well. it felt a dream or a wish just came true and he felt so happy.

he pressed himself further into daniel’s chest, trying to hide the huge smile that made it’s way on his face. he nodded aggressively into his chest, saying and mumbling ‘yes, yes, yes’ the whole.

daniel let out a happy squealing sound before kissing jihoon again, smiling against his lips.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

only two weeks after, jihoon and daniel were now in a healthy and happy relationship. the two of them were happy with each and other and were heads over heels in love with each other.

both of them were happier than the word ‘happy’ could explain. the were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i'll go bathe myself in holy water now. any opinions are much appreaciated and thank you for reading this.


End file.
